A Perfect Way To Start the Day
by Kayah371
Summary: A small gesture makes Blaine's day a little bit brighter. (Alternative first meeting. Barista!Kurt)


On rainy days like this one Kurt hated working in the coffee shop. The customers had dirt on their shoes, they were moody and didn't leave big tips. They liked to take their anger out on him, and Kurt could only smile at them politely and pretend like it was the best day of his life.

The blond woman glared at her coffee suspiciously and took a sip wincing a little. "Is something wrong with your coffee?" Kurt asked politely, smiling like an idiot.

"Uh, ask me better what is not wrong with it." She said. "I would gladly pin point your mistakes, but I'm already late." Without any sort of farewell she turned on her heel and left the coffee shop.

As soon as she was gone, Kurt groaned loudly. "Oh, wait 'til it's lunch time." Caroline, Kurt's co-worker said patting him on the back.

"Don't even remind me that I have to be here for another painfully-long six hours of my pathetic existence." Kurt said wiping the counter.

Kurt didn't have to wait long for another unhappy customer. The door swung open and a completely soaked young man with a mop of dark curls on his head entered the coffee shop. He ran his fingers through his wet hair as he made his way over to the counter.

Well, Kurt had to admit that the stranger was freaking cute. The dark-hired man lifted up his gaze looking at Kurt. His eyes looked like the source of happiness, even though they were unbelievably sad. Was that even possible? Kurt didn't know, because his mind was fogged by the stranger's outstanding beauty.

As soon as Kurt was able to tear his eyes away from his tangled eyebrows, pink lips and hypnotic eyes he smiled brightly and started his well-practiced speech. "Hello. Thank you for stopping by our coffee shop. What can I get for you?"

"One medium drip, please." He said immediately. And wow, his voice was damn sexy. The man started searching in his pants pockets, probably for his wallet. When he found nothing there he cursed under his breath and started going through the pockets in his jacket.

"Is there a problem?" Kurt asked worriedly. He really didn't like the prospect of him leaving the coffee shop so early because of lack of money.

The curly-haired man rubbed the back of his neck sighing. "I guess I'll have to get through the day without my dose of caffeine. Sorry for the trouble." The man turned around to leave, but before Kurt could stop himself he called after him.

"Wait!" He turned around looking at Kurt curiously. "It's on the house. Sit somewhere and I will bring you your coffee in no time."

The man opened his mouth, as to protest, but then he just said. "Thanks." And sat down at the nearest table.

Kurt made the coffee as quickly as he could and put in on the tray. He was about to bring the drink to the attractive stranger, but then he saw a basket full of chocolate muffins on the display, so he grabbed one and put it on the white plate next to the cup filled with coffee.

He picked up the tray and walked over to the table where the dark-hired customer was sitting. As soon as he saw Kurt his whole face lit up and even a small smile spread across his face. Kurt set the coffee and muffin down in front of him. "Here you go."

"I don't know how to thank you. You didn't have to do that." The man said looking at the drink and muffin in disbelief.

"It's nothing extraordinary." Kurt said happy that he managed to improve the stranger's mood.

"It is." He said turning his honey-colored eyes to Kurt. "Do you do that for every customer who forgets the wallet?"

"Well, no." Kurt said blushing. "Only for the cute ones."

His cheeks flushed red as well. "Uh, thanks…for making my day better. Seriously, I ran out of my hair gel this morning, I was late for my train, and then it started raining."

"You're welcome." Kurt said. "My name is Kurt by the way."

"Blaine." The man – Blaine said smiling kindly. "Is there any chance of meeting you here at the same time tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Kurt said winking. Oh! Were they flirting?

"I certainly hope so." Blaine said taking a sip of his coffee. He moaned closing his eyes moaning in pleasure. It made Kurt laugh. "God, this is amazing."

"It's just a coffee." Kurt said.

"It's much more than a coffee." Blaine said flashing him the most beautiful smile that Kurt had ever chance to see.


End file.
